From Wish to Reality
by KovuTheGirl
Summary: During a day off of school, Alexa spends her Friday having a Disney-marathon. Catching a shooting star outside the window from the corner of her eye, she makes a wish and suddenly, four of her favorite characters from The Lion King end up in her bedroom. Seeing as they're stuck there a while, she enrolls them at her high school... what could go wrong? Rated T for language.


**From Wish to Reality**  
 **Written by: SerenaTheMoonPony**

 **A/N: Hey guys! (Holy crap, never thought I'd be doing this again...It's been so long since I actually wrote a TLK fic...) Anyway, so this is just an idea I got while listening to the OBC soundtrack to The Lion King on Broadway, and well, thinking about a plausible way to have my favorite felines turn into humans, and well, here you go! This fanfic was born. So without further ado, here is chapter one of 'From Wish to Reality'!**

 **\- SerenaTheMoonPony**

* * *

 **Chapter one: When you Wish Upon a Star...**

It was a typical Friday in a small American city, though today was a special day for the students at Clementine High School; the teachers were all at conferences, so there was no school today.

For Alexa, a seventeen year old girl with long red hair and green eyes, this meant a day of doing what she loves most; watching Disney Movies. Seeing as her parents were off to her little sister's gymnastics tournament in New-York for the next week, Alexa decided that instead of poping the DVD's of her all-time favorite Disney classics into her laptop, she was going to take over the living room and watch them on her family's large flat-screen television. She sat on the couch cuddled with her fleece blanket ressembling the TARDIS from Doctor Who, still in her black sweat pants and maroon sweatshirt.

She had started her movie-marathon with various 'princess' films such as 'Aladdin', 'Beauty and the Beast', 'The Little Mermaid', 'Mulan' and 'Pocahontas'. Towards mid-afternoon, she finally got to her favorites; 'The Lion King' and 'The Lion King II: Simba's Pride'.

Alexa loved 'The Lion King' films greatly; she knew just about every word of the first and second film, knew all the songs by heart and even knew the entire cast for the films. To her, they were a major part of her childhood, and never wanted to lose that part of her.

After the credits rolled for 'Simba's Pride', Alexa got up and went through her extensive Disney film collection, in hopes of finding another film to watch.

Suddenly, a bright light caught her eye from outside the window; it was a star. At first, Alexa was confused. How could there be a star in the sky at four o'clock in the middle of April? Trying to ignore it, she continued to search. After a couple minutes of trying to focus on finding another Disney relic to watch, Alexa's attention went completely to the star.

It was quite bright, and quite big in the sky. Feeling it was the right thing to do, Alexa decided to make a wish. She thought for a few minutes what she should wish for when her eyes went to the DVD case for 'The Lion King II: Simba's Pride'.

"I wish you guys were real" she said to the case with a sigh.

About three minutes later, she heard a loud crash coming from the basement. Sprinting out of the living room to the basement door, Alexa quickly braced herself for whatever she may face down there.

Her basement was finished, in fact, that's where her bedroom was; no one ever bothered her that way. Looking in every room downstairs, she found nothing. She quickly deduced that the crash must of come from her bedroom.

Worried that something broke, she ran down the long hallway that led to her room, and went inside to check the dammage.

Upon entering her room, Alexa stumbled accross a very weird sight; there were four teens in her room, two boys and two girls, sprawled out on her floor. Out of the four, the boy with darker skin than the rest was the first to come to.

"Kiara?" he said immediately before even realizing that his appearance had changed drastically.  
"Kovu?" asked the girl with long golden hair who had been beside him.  
"Woah, what the heck are we?" the boy asked as he caught sight of the girl and then himself.

Finally, everything clicked in Alexa's mind; she had wished for the characters to be real, and here they were in her bedroom. She quickly deducted that the other girl on the floor was most likely Vitani; Kovu's sister, but couldn't figure out who the other boy was.

"'Tani? You're here too?" Kovu asked the other girl when she came to.  
"I guess so...speaking of which where the heck are we?" she asked.  
"Better yet, what the heck are we?" asked the other boy.  
"You're humans" Alexa finally said, making her existance known to the group.  
"What? How? And where are we anyway?" Kiara asked.  
"I'm not sure, but I think it might have something to do what that star I saw earlier... and you're in Boston, Massachussetts, in the United-States" Alexa replied matter-of-factly.  
"And who are you?" Vitani asked.  
"My name is Alexa Stuart. And you are?" Alexa asked in reply.  
"My name is Vitani, these are Kovu, Kiara and Kopa" she introduced.  
"Kopa?" she said, not believing what she was hearing.  
"Y-yeah?" he replied.  
"C-cool name. Actually you all have really cool names now that I think about it" Alexa said, trying to seem less suspicious of knowing their true identities.  
"So, Alexa, any idea how we ended up here?" Kiara asked.  
"I have no idea...but you guys are more than welcome to stay here if you'd like for the time being until we can figure out how to get you guys back home...which would be where?" she replied as the four lions-now-humans exchanged glances.  
"Huh...Tanzania, Africa" Kovu replied, unsure how he even knew that. Must have been something he heard Rafiki say or someting.  
"Cool. Don't know how you four ended up in my bedroom, though..." she replied.

With that, she led the four upstairs to the living room to discuss the matter at hand a bit more comfortably. Being the first one upstairs, she quickly hid away her 'Lion King' movies; she did not feel like having to explain to the four that they're fictional characters in one of her favorite Disney movies of all time.

Kiara was wearing a lovely sundress that was similar to the color of her hair, only lighter. She also bore a pair of flats that were roughly the same color.  
Vitani wore a pair of khaki shorts and a green tank top and was barefoot.  
Kopa and Kovu were wearing virtually the same thing; they both wore dark khaki shorts along with a white t-shirt. While Kopa wore sandals, Kovu was barefoot.

 _'I'll have to get them some clothes before Monday...'_ Alexa thought.

Once they were seated on the couch, Alexa asked them to tell her about themselves, even if she was quite certain she already knew quite a bit about them, but decided it would best as to not cause any suspicion.

"So, let me get this straight, Kovu and Vitani are sibblings, and Kiara and Kopa are siblings right?" she asked as the four nodded.  
"And you're all dating each other?" she asked once more, recieving the same response as earlier.  
"Well, I for one think it's cute. So, how did you guys meet?" Alexa asked.  
"Well, I've known Kopa since cub-err-childhood. But we lost touch for a while when we...moved away. And we just recently got back in touch actually." Vitani explained.  
"For a while now, we thought he was dead, to be honest..." Kiara mentioned.  
"I kind of ran away from home when I was a kid. Our parents looked for me for a while, but eventually, they just presumed I was dead. Then just recently, I found my way back home" Kopa explained as Alexa nodded.  
"What about you two?" Alexa asked Kovu and Kiara.  
"Well, we first met when we were cubs-err-kids. We met on the borderlines of our villages, near a swamp. And, huh, we kind of almost got eaten by crocodiles." Kiara began.  
"Then we met again not that long ago, maybe a year ago, not even. and we just kind of...fell in love I guess" Kovu continued.  
"Aww, that's so sweet." Alexa replied.  
"So now that that's out of the way, we need to figure out what we're going to do now. I mean, I can't just leave you guys at the house when I'm at school, and I'm not sure if we should just enroll you at my school or not..." she continued.  
"School?" the four asked in unison.  
"You've never been to school before?" she asked in attempt to make it seem like she had no clue that they were really lions as they shook their heads in reply.  
"Well, technicallly I should have you guys enroll considering it's kind of the law around here. But I won't if you guys don't want to" Alexa suggested as the group glanced at one another.  
"I don't see why not..." Kopa broke the silence.  
"Sure, whynot?" Kovu chimed in.  
"Fine with me" Kiara added.  
"What's the worst that could happen?" Vitani mumbled.  
"Alright then, I'll get you guys enrolled on Monday." Alexa exclaimed.

With that, Alexa went to begin dinner preparations. Luckily, she was planning on making steaks tonight. When she asked the group how they liked their meat prepared, it took all of Alexa's strength not to laugh when they all said that they preffered their meat 'extra-rare'.

After the meal, Alexa set up the four lions-turned-human in the guest room for the night. After bidding them a good night, the short red-haired girl made her way to her room to get some sleep too; who knew how long she would be hosting her new guests, she was going to need all the rest she could get.

* * *

 **A/N: So there you have it! Chapter one of 'From Wish to Reality'! I hope you guys enjoyed it, and please review. I'll take whatever criticism you got (but please be nice about it! I mean, I do have feelings too...) so, anyways, I'll try to update when I can, being a high school senior, my schedule can get pretty packed real quick. But I will try to make an effort to update as often as possible. Anyways, that's all for now so until next time!**

 **\- SerenaTheMoonPony**


End file.
